


Her Little Family

by awhitefairytale



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 13:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitefairytale/pseuds/awhitefairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is perfectly content with her life right in this moment. Just short little fluff to help you smile :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Little Family

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I realize it's kind of a waste to put anything under 900 words on here but I really don't care. I like putting them here so I don't have to go digging later. And I like to share my work if I think it's nice so... yeah... let me know what you think. Just a little drabble :)

When the sun finally got to an angle where it was directly shining through their window, emerald eyes squinted open, a sigh escaping from the blonde's lips.  _Thank god it's the weekend,_  she thought, carefully stretching out her limbs, almost moaning at the sensation. When her hand nudged at a solid form, her eyes went wide and she slowly turned on her side to see three people lying next to her.

Her still sleep infused brain registered who the three people were and she smiled; her little family. Looking down at the foot of the bed, she noticed even the dog had cuddled up with them. Emma remembered the terrible storm that had happened during the night and she had to admit that even she had been a little terrified. At about midnight, Charlie had popped her three year old head into their bedroom, hair a mess, brown puppy dog eyes full force, asking if she could sleep with them.

"It so scary," she whined.

She wasn't sure when Henry had rolled in, but she knew that he must've been pretty scared to allow his fifteen year old self to sleep with his moms. And no matter how hard Regina tried to deny it, the brunette was completely in love with the mutt they'd rescued. When Coco whimpered at the first sign of the storm, she'd allowed the little dog up onto the foot of the bed.

Emma couldn't keep the grin from her lips as she slowly stroked her fingers through Charlie's brown hair, watching the little girl sleep curled up next to her. Listening to Henry's light snores, she allowed her eyes to wander over to her wife. The brunette was on her side facing the three of them, eyes closed. Her lips were tilted up into a smile and Emma knew she was having good dreams.

She took in the site before her; her little family, the three people she loved most in the world, were in bed right next to her. If you had asked her ten years ago if she thought she'd be in this very position now, she would've told you that you were crazy.

The blonde couldn't help but watch her beautiful wife across from her and really felt the urge to kiss her. Because of this woman, she had the most perfect life with the most perfect family, something she never thought she'd have. When brown eyes slowly opened, her smile grew bigger.

"I can feel you staring at me darling," the brunette whispered through a yawn.

"How could I not stare at the most beautiful thing in all the realms?" Emma asked. Regina closed her eyes again but couldn't help the smile from forming on her lips. Emma Swan-Mills could be quite the romantic.

"You just want me to make pancakes," Regina sighed, snuggling her head back into her pillow. It was the weekend, she could allow herself time to be lazy.

"Pancakes?" The grumble came from Henry, who's snoring had stopped and eyes had opened wide. He sat straight up and looked around, slightly disoriented.

Emma and Regina couldn't contain their laughter. The melodious sound filled the room and eventually, even Henry joined in.

 


End file.
